The Spanish Republic
The Spanish Republic This is the official page of The Spanish Republic, (Spain), recently transformed from an Empire previously led entirely by The Royal Families, Petalbee, Clemente, and O'Malley, The Republic has now limited the powers of the Monarch by creating a constitution, as well as a council of senators, with an upper, and lower class sector, so that we may appeal to all citizens of our vast republic. To ensure that the rights of the people remain as such, there is also a constitution as well as a congress, The Spanish Constitution The Spanish Constitution was written by Giovanni Dominica O'Malley/ Hector Wildhayes, a former ranger lord, and current Pope of The Holy Roman Catholic Church, and Samuel Creststeel, brother of Phillipe V Clemente/Pearson Wright, and former Prime Minister of The old ''Spanish Republic. The Spanish Constitutions applies to all peoples of The Spanish Republic, rich, and poor, male, and female, sinners, and saints. There is no discretion, as this was made solely to give people equal rights as citizens of The Spanish Republic. Map1580SpanishEmpire.jpg|Map of The Spanish Republic within Europe as of 1746, under Queen Elizabeth O'Malley. HIST112-Map-SpanishEmpire.jpg|Global map of The Spanish Republic as of 1746 under Queen Elizabeth O'Malley. 1.) Every man and woman is entitled to the right of free speech. 2.) Every man and woman is given protection by The Spanish Military from enemy forces within and outside of The Spanish Republic. 3.) Discrimination towards fellow Spanish citizens is prohibited. 4.) Violece towards fellow Spanish citizens is prohibited. 5.) No man or woman is to be punished for any action without a fair trial administered by the justice department of The Spanish Republic. ''"Under construction by The Spanish Congress" The Spanish Senate The Spanish Senate is a group of 10 elected officials that represent the people of The Spanish Republic. Each main region of Spain has a senator to represent it. There are 5 Senators that represent Spain's 5 regions in Europe, 1 in The Pacific, 2 in South America, and 2 in North America. Senators may serve up to 2 terms, each lasting up to 4 months. Senators may be removed from office if The Prime Minister or The Congress feels that they are being corrupt, and/or threatening the rights of Spaniards. The Spanish Congress The Spanish Congress was created to ensure that the rights of all Spaniards remain as such, for eternity, and do not retrogress as they have in the past. Once a person is elected into The Spanish Congress, he/she may serve until death, and/or resign whenever he/she wishes, in which case he/she will be replaced by another elected official. The Congress is led by a Vice Minister, (currently under discussion). As of today, The Spanish Congress is relatively new and has not been officially established. There are only two members that actively contribute, those being: *Giovanni Dominica O'Malley *Prime Minister Carlos La Verde Sanita This will change in time, soon, if possible. A state of martial-law will not be issued, but force will be used if necessary to ensure that the rights of The Spanish people are kept as they should be, as stated in The Spanish Constitution. The Spanish Armed Forces The Spanish army is the largest and most elite force on the planet-(POTCO) as of 1746. It has held this title since the year Phillipe V Clemente came to power and brought down the legendary Francis Bluehawk, the last true general of France. Though in recent years, England has tried to rival Spain's massive military, it has ultimately failed. The majority of the battles, were victories for Spain, and in fact every war that Spain participated in, through out the time that Phillipe V Clemente has been in power, it was won. In the past, The Spanish Armed Forces were divided into several different branches, Army, Navy, National Guard, etc. but seeing as inactivity has become a rising issue in all nations throughout POTCO, The Spanish Government has passed the "Military Unity" act stating that all branches must come together, and every man/woman that is currently a member of The Spanish armed forces must be able to fight on all terrains, exceptionally well in order to maintain his/her position. The Military Hierarchy After The Fall of Phillipe V Clemente's Empire, officially ending Spain's true Golden Age, many new leaders rose to power, and attempted to restore Spain to its former glory in the form of a Republic. Although Spaniards are determined to bring back the old Spain, The Spain that brought down all its enemies with ease; it's proven to be very difficult. Our military hierarchy is somewhat inactive, and we are in need of new leaders and new soldiers. If you are interested in joining please apply. Your chances of being accepted are very high for the time being. Guilds de la Republica de Espana 1.) Casa Di Royale *Casa Di Royale is officially the guild of The Papal States, but it also houses The main Spanish Government, and the majority of the Spanish royal family. Casa Di Royale is unique because it not only governs all other Spanish guilds, but as The Pope, Giovanni Dominica O'Malley is GM, it also governs The entire Euro-Western Holy Alliance, consisting of Spain, France, Portugal, The Papal States, Sicily, Naples, Sardina, and Romania. *Members - 490 *GM - Giovanni Dominica O'Malley *Main Officers - Carlos La Verde Sanita, Kyla, Sam Ironshot, Madster, Jack Redsilver, Jeffrey Blasthawk, Dog Sharkidd, George Sailward, Warriorman *Guilds loyal to Casa Di Royale - None *Enemies - None *Nations within the guild - Spain, Portugal, The Papal States The Spanish Royal Family *Queen - Elizabeth O'Malley *Prime Minister - Carlos La Verde Sanita *Overlord - TBD *Grand Field Marshall - Dog Sharkidd *Lord Duke - Warriorman *1st Prince - Sam Ironshot *1st Princess - Madster *2nd Prince - Jack Stormrage *2nd Princess - Bobby Moon *3rd Princess - Stardust *Arch-Duke - TBD *Duchess - Jade Stormfury Diplomacy For the past 60 years, Spartan Petalbee, and Phillipe V Clemente went by the moral of, "In Spain, war is diplomacy". However, now that Spain is under new leadership and is a Republic, we are making ammends to seek out peaceful resolutions instead of simply waging a game-wide war on the entire planet as we've done in the past. All allies of The Spanish Republic, as well as Spain itself, are members of The Euro-Holy Western Alliance, led by The Pope himself, leader of The Papal States. This alliance consists of all Catholic Nations within Europe. What transformed Spain from an empire into a republic? In order to fuel the the previous, Spanish Empire, Phillipe V Clemente depended upon vast amounts of resources, and in doing this, he drained the Empire's economic reserves. As you can see on The POTCO. U.N. Economic statistics page, the Spanish Economy - (Number of maxed people, unlimited access people, and total population) began rapidly decreasing near the end of The Paradoxian War. Spain had the resources to conquer all of Europe, but unfortunately, Phillipe V Clemente was unable to maintain this empire. Much like many other empires, ex: Roman, Greek, Mongol, the land mass was simply too large for a single man to rule, especially seeing as he had stretched his forces far too thin. In order to preserve the empire, Phillipe V Clemente slowly withdrew from the borders, shrinking them more and more each month. The Paradox was in fact abandoned, mid way through The Paradoxian war. The Overlord/Head of The Spanish Army at the time urged Phillipe V Clemente to abandon The Paradox and give up on hopes of Francis Chiphawk ever returning and reform it in a guild to be known as The Delta Republic. Ironically, this guild name completely contradicted it self. The Delta Republic was in fact, in no way what so ever a Republic. Laws were stricter, punishments were harsher, and there was a no tolerance rule in acccordance to just about everything one could imagine. Soon after The Paradox fell, Spaniards began to lose their sense of loyalty to Phillipe V Clemente's audacious actions. Over half of The Spanish army had been completely diminished, and enemies were approaching from every corner of The Empire. Many commanders saw this as a perfect opportunity to rebel against Clemente and aid the invading nations, including the overlord of The Spanish army himself, Spade. By now, Phillipe V Clemente knew he wouldn't be able to win this war. He concluded that if he truly wanted to go down in the history books as the person so many Spaniards had portrayed him as, then he needed to ensure that Spain did not shrink to a size smaller than it was before he had brought it into The Paradoxian War. He then made the choice to drain the last pennies of Spain's economy and literally put it on the verge of bankruptcy in order to recruit an army massive enough to withstand attacks from all sides. With this army, which he himself led into battle on Gaius Julius Caesar, as GM of The Delta Republic, Phillipe V Clemente prevented invading nations from pushing Spanish forces back any further. Though he was unable to rally his men as well as he did in The Paradox, or lead them to the victories that he had before, he kept the invading forces at bay for nearly half a year, until finally, under the command of a new British Sea Lord by the name of Sven Daggersteel, the enemy forces broke through, and The Delta Republic began to collapse. With the army completely destroyed, and the nation bankrupted, Phillipe V Clemente had no choice but to surrender. Many Spaniards betrayed him instantly for this, including, Grand Lord Admiral William Sharkskull, and General James Bladebones. He would however, keep the promise that he made to his people. He would not allow the borders of Spain to shrink to a size smaller than it was before the war began. Britain was in shock that Phillipe V Clemente was surrendering, as he'd never done this before in history. They assumed that the peace wouldn't last long, and that Phillipe V Clemente had forces back in the homeland. Truth be told, he had nothing left. He convinced them to return Spain to it's former boundaries, and disperse the conquered lands among England, Russia, and The Netherlands. After this humiliating defeat, which no Spaniard had thought would actually become a reality, everyone began to turn on their king, Phillipe V Clemente. They began telling him that had he not brought his father out of power, Spain would not be in such disarray. Phillipe V Clemente resigned the day he surrendered, and passed all of his power onto a new figure, by the name of Elizabeth O'Malley who would later become his wife. She would reign as absolute monarch for only a month, in a new guild which we recognize and serve today, known as Casa Di Royale. Casa Di Royale was originally meant to house only The Royal Family of The Spanish Empire and the chain of command. However, a month after its creation, Britain sought to break the armistice that had been declared months back, and attempt to conquer Spain entirely. The members of Casa Di Royale were not loyal. The guild consisted of nobles all in it for themselves, seeking to grab power whenever and however they could by whatever means necessary. Phillipe V Clemente removed everyone from Casa Di Royale other than the Queen, and once again, began building yet another massive army, which he would lead against the British invaders. Within two weeks, he maxed Casa Di Royale, and had a loyal chain of command, with a steady government. In order to give the citizens of this "new" Spain a sense of honor and belonging, he transformed the absolute monarchy into a Republic. As he controlled the army, and the government, Queen O'Malley could not speak out against his decision, and so it was carried out immediately. Strangely, Phillipe V Clemente was able to pull off several victories at the start of the invasion of Spain, and put the British back far from the homeland. He even managed to reconquer some of the land that had been lost in The Paradoxian war. This war however, would not come without a price. As Phillipe V Clemente continued to push the British back, his army began to yet agan, stretch thin, and fast. He knew he couldn't keep these victories coming for long, so in the last few months of 1746, he sent an envoy to King John Breasly of England requesting a new armistice. John accepted this, and soon after, Phillipe V Clemente was declared Prime Minister of the newly reformed Spanish Republic. Since then, he has never returned to the field of battle. Category:The Government of The Spanish Empire